


Memories

by ZombieDonut (Cantholdmedown)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of major character death, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantholdmedown/pseuds/ZombieDonut
Summary: Ben and Rey get the ending we thought they would. Ben reflects on his past and what he can take from it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Tik Tok, the girl legit made me cry when she talked about an idea she had and what she wished would of happened. so i wrote this for her. also the song i picked for this and honestly Ben Solo in general is I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young...seriously give it listen. It's screams Ben.

“Where are you taking me?” Ben grumbled as he stalked behind Rey, pilots all but leaping out of his way. Scoffing gently he glared at the back of Rey’s head while he weaved through the celebrating Resistance, his hair tied back in a braid away from his face. “Rey, seriously.” He barked again, his nerves starting to fray as he got deeper in the resistance camp, heads starting to follow their trek. “They are starting to notice me Rey.”

“Rey!” he yelled, his force carrying up to her a few yards ahead of him causing her to stop and fling around with a look of confusing and slight aggression. “Please answer me.” He whispered as he caught up, his eyes darting around as whispers started up and people in orange suits and leather started to stand, hands going to their weapons.

“You’ll be fine Ben. Trust me.” She growled out, glaring at the nearest pilot who flinched at the harsh look in the Jedi’s eye. “Just follow”

A shrill beeping and the sound of metal against stone filled their ears as BB-8 came barreling down the ramp leading up farther into the base, his orb-like body bouncing slightly as he hit rocks and small sticks. When he reached a few feet away from Rey and Ben, he halted. A confused tilt and series of beeps escaping the small droid.

“Where’s Poe?” Rey yelled to the droid, only to be answered with a spinning of his head as he looked behind him and gave a short beep in the direction before he rolled in place slightly, still glancing back and forth between Ben and Rey. “This way.” She grumbled to Ben as she walked up to and around the small orange and white astromech droid.

Ben glanced down at the droid as he passed, the droid’s gaze meeting his before the droid flicked out his arc welder and made a series of threatening beeps at him as the droid slowly followed the duo up the hill. His eye never leaves the large man clad in a black sweater.

“Rey!” A deep voice boomed from a ways up the hill, Ben squinted against the harsh sun and growled slightly under his breath. The traitor. No, not a traitor. Rey’s friends. Ben shook his head and stopped a ways behind Rey as she reached the dark skinned man at the bottom of a ship ramp. Tracking his eyes up, his chest clenches and he coughs slightly. A resistance member next to him scoffing and then shuffling away as his eyes meet his.

The Falcon.

“Excuse me?” The dark skinned man growled out causing Ben to quickly look up the incline in front of him. The defacted trooper was glaring at him, his hand clutching a blaster.

Ben could see the Pilot making his way down the ramp as well, everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Dameron’s blaster was in Ben’s face before he could blink and Rey stood against his chest, her hand outstretched to Dameron, breath coming fast. Ben flinched and gripped the back of her robes, the leftover rocks and dust cutting into his hands. He deserved this.

“He came as a friend. He. Helped. Me. Lower your weapon Poe. Let me explain.” Rey rushed out, her left hand reaching behind her slightly to place a hand on his chest, her right still raised at the pilot. Luke’s saber still strapped to her belt, it shook slightly as Ben’s fingers twitched and Rey’s fingers flexed against his chest, the sweater doing nothing to block the intense heat that spread through his chest at her touch.

“A friend? I should kill him where he stands Rey.” Poe growled, his fingers clenching around his trusty blaster, his eyes never leaving Ben’s.

Hissing slightly, Ben jumped. Looking down, the astromech glared up at him. His arc welder pointed at Ben’s calf. It let out a long series of beeps and squeaks causing Ben to scoff. Crazy piece of junk. A familiar yowl shouted from the top of the Falcons ramp, large and heavy steps advancing on them. Ben stared as his uncle Chewie stepped off the ramp and made his way to the small scuffle, Rey’s hand never leaving his chest.

“Chewie, He came as a friend. Please.” Rey pleaded with the large Wookie. He seemed to be ignoring her. Going straight for Ben, only to stop just in front of the two. Rey glanced at Ben before stepping back slightly, only to be halted by Ben’s harsh grip on her robes.

“Chewbacca.” Ben mumbled, tears springing to his eyes as he looked at his family's last remaining member.

Chewie stared at him, his standing tensing and then relaxing before he stepped forward and gripped Ben into an intense hug. A soft sob escaped Ben as he stood tensely against the Wookie before eventually relaxing into the coarse fur he used to fall asleep in. Chewie let out a soft stream of words before pulling Ben away from him and smacking the side of his head harshly, a growl coming out.

“Chewie!” Rey yelped, but Ben slowly raised his hand and rubbed lightly at his temple, his head still swimming from Exegol. “He saved me guys, seriously.” Rey growled, as she reached up to gently move his hand away from the welt forming on his cheek. “On the Falcon now.” She growled out. Ben still had a grip on her robes as he followed her blindly up the ramp of the ship he used to consider a second home.

Sitting down at the round Dejarik table Ben huffed gently and tried to flex his toes in his right boot, his ankle and foot protesting. Rey got him settled at the table before she spun around and glared at the men who followed them, a small green and white droid rolled into the room with a slight squeak. “Hello.” It said stopping at Rey’s feet. “I missed you.” Rey smiled slightly at it before looking up at Finn, the broad man staring at Ben as he slowly re holstered his blaster.

“Let me explain.” She said breathlessly.

Ben watched as she explained the past few days to them, they attempted to interrupt but Rey held up a hand and snarled every time causing Ben to chuckle slightly. At least he wasn’t the only one she was prickly with. As she finished her story, Finn had found his way to a spare crate and sat, his body still facing Ben but his eyes down cast to the floor. Poe was leaning against the entrance to the ramp, his head also held low but his face set in a stern frown. Chewie had sat opposite Ben, a soft pur escaping him as the Wookie pressed a button on the Dejarik table. The creatures come to life with a flourish but a slight pixelated appearance, worse than when he was younger. Smiling gently, Ben ignores the game until Chewie kicks his foot gently under the table and flicks a hand at him as if to say “your turn”.

“So you’re telling me Kyl-” Finn started.

“Ben.” Rey interrupted with a wince.

“Sorry...Ben. Came and fought Palpatine with you. Then...Resurrected you? Rey...that sounds far fetched.” Finn got out, his eyes finally meeting Ben’s. “I don’t understand.”

“He killed Snoke, he made sure I survived on Exegol. I- without him I'd still be dead.” Rey murmured, her eyes finding Ben’s.

“I can’t, I'm sorry. Do as you wish.” Poe growled as he stormed off the ship. BB-8 watched him before looking back at Ben, rolling slightly to him then rolling off after Poe with what the rest could only assume was a curse beeping repeatedly before they both disappeared in the distance.

“What will we do. He was still Supreme leader Rey,” Finn began before turning to Ben. “You did a lot of terrible things you’re going to have to answer for. As General, I can't guarantee those will be forgiven. But...right now. You have a pardon. For right now. When leadership is put into place, a trial will probably be held. I’ll talk to Poe. Im sorry.” He rushed out causing Rey to jump slightly at his tone, before he stormed off the Falcon.

“I have a squeaky wheel.” the small droid said, breaking the silence. Rey huffed out a laugh before turning to Ben and Chewie, Ben sat staring at the Dejarik board, a small frown on his face.

“Chewie, can we have a minute.” Rey whispered, her eyes flicking to the Wookie before falling back onto Ben.

Chewie let out a slight bleat and stood, walking farther into the ship. Ben watched him disappear as tears filled his eyes, the past two days finally crashing into his head.

“Fuck...Rey?” He whispered, looking at her. “I’m sorry.”

Rey shook her head and slid into the booth with him, pulling him into a hug. Their shoulders shaking slightly as they began to cry. “It’s okay.”

Ben nodded against her shoulder before tucking his nose into her neck. “We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might be adding more past the 2 chapters i have planned but that's up to how yall feel. this is my first Star Wars fic so be nice xD been a long time Jedi, short time being a writer xD


End file.
